


take my soul

by Klaroline



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, oh no guess we have to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: Tess took the undercover course that says "If you're in danger of getting caught, just make out."
Relationships: Lois Lane/Tess Mercer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	take my soul

“You’re lucky I’m the one who walked in, anyone else and this would’ve been very bad for both you and me.” Tess strolls into the room, shutting the door behind her as she does. She examines the walls with slight distaste, it’s really quite a tacky office.

“Please, this isn’t my first rodeo.” Lois scoffs and continues rummaging around the desk drawers.

“Oh, of course, your previous successes include hits such as ‘french maid’. I forgot about that inspired choice. Truly, my confidence in you is now somehow even lower.” The words could crack from the dry tone, but the slight, teasing smile says something else.

Lois rolls her eyes. “You’re really too snowed in on that, it wasn’t my best moment.” She triumphantly pulls out a USB stick from the drawer she’s been searching. “But this might be.” She produces an identical stick from her purse and puts it in the drawer before sliding it shut.

“Only if we don’t get caught.” Tess stops on the other side of the desk and holds her hand out. Lois almost looks like she might pout but settles on a raised eyebrow and hands Tess the USB.

Tess’ smile is very cat-ate-the-canary, and Lois grins back. She steps around the desk and then suddenly Tess’ smile falters. “Someone’s coming.”

“How do you know?”

“You think I’d do something like this without a few tricks up my sleeve?”

“Knowing you, you probably have a whole wizard up there,” Lois replies. “Since your distaste for my methods is so clear, what do you want to do?”

Tess breathes out, brow frowning in thought. “Alright, just follow my lead.”

Lois is just about to ask what she has in mind when Tess slips the USB into her own pocket with one hand while the other grabs Lois’ chin lightly. She gently tilts her head up before stepping right into Lois’ space and kisses her slowly.

Lois is shocked, but, simultaneously, it’s not a bad idea. The gentle nature of it all is slightly surprising, she imagined- well- okay, gun to her head, she had maybe imagined it once or twice.

Instinctively, her hand comes up to the back of Tess’ neck, grabbing her hair lightly and pulling her closer. She feels Tess laugh just a little (in this situation, really?) before she kisses her again, more intensely.

Tess backs her into the desk and breaks the kiss to grab Lois’ thighs and easily lift her up to sit on it, stepping in between her legs.

Her breath travels down Lois’ neck, as her hand settles on a thigh.

“What an _inspired_ choice of cover.” Lois drawls out, mockingly, as she wraps her legs around Tess’ hips. Tess hums and licks a path down to Lois’ clavicle.

“I know.” She breathes, and her hand glides up further, just under the hem of Lois’ skirt and-

The door opens and there’s a moment of silence before a voice rings out.

“Tess?”

Tess quickly straightens, turning around to face the man. “Marcus. Oh, I’m sorry, we were-” Marcus’ gaze shifts to Lois, who quickly jumps down from the desk and, like Tess, straightens.

He scoffs. “Yes, I see. Could you perhaps do that somewhere that’s not my private office?”

“Of course.” Tess places her hand on the small of Lois’ back and pushes her out the door. “Sorry again, I’ll consider your ideas regarding the Daily Planet and get back to you.”

“Wonderful.” Marcus looks them over once again and then slowly shuts the door.

Lois slowly turns to Tess and is just about to speak when Tess shakes her head and continues pushing her further away from the door with the hand that’s still resting on her lower back.

“Huh.” Is all she says when they’re back in the outskirts of the party. “That sure was something.”

Tess smirks. “Which part?”

“All of it.”

Lois pauses for a second, then leans in closer, Tess’ eyes flickering down as she does.

“You know,” Lois speaks quietly into her ear. “We should probably leave together so we don’t arouse suspicion.”

Tess’ hand glides down slightly from the small of Lois’ back, barely skidding the edge of appropriate. “We wouldn’t want to arouse anything.” She smirks and leans back again.

Lois’ pupils are still slightly blown, lipstick smudged, and quite frankly, she’s looking way too appetizing.

“Shall we?” Lois gestures toward the exit and Tess smiles, before offering up her arm. Lois rolls her eyes but takes it.


End file.
